


A Change

by Jibbly



Series: a/b/o voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Keith, Scenting, alpha allura, alpha shiro, te rest of the team is a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shiro, what’s happening to me?” There’s fear in the other’s voice and he shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t know….”</p>
<p>There’s rustling behind him and Shiro feels himself lowering his body and a noise tears itself out of his throat.</p>
<p>Lance and Hunk freeze where they had started to walk up to them and lower their heads. Shiro realizes that he had just growled. At Lance and Hunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse

He can feel everyone. Shiro lets out a shaky breath and lets the feeling wash over him. They formed Voltron and there was a connection between all five of them. They stumble and try to get a baring for what the hell they’re doing, because this is crazy. They just formed a giant robot out of five lions, and they are fighting aliens to protect the princess, and it’s just insane.

They win, actually destroy the ship and nobody dies.

Nobody gets hurt, and they all stand in front of Allura and she smiles down at them and congratulates them.

Then, they start training. Vigorously and everyone is stressed, and Shiro can still _feel_ everyone. It isn’t the same as when they were Voltron, but it’s like a feeling in the back of his head.

He tries to ignore it and does for the most part, until he walks into the training room and finds that he’s not alone.

Keith is panting and clashing his sword with the robot, when he spots Shiro by the door. He strikes down the machine, and both of them share a nod in greeting.

“Mind if we share?” Shiro smiles at Keith and the younger man shakes his head. “No.”

The next level starts and they fight, covering each other’s backs and the feeling in the back of Shiro’s head gets stronger and stronger. His hand rips through the metal of his opponent and Shiro swears that he can smell something.

He can’t identify it, so he just shakes his head and gets back into formation. The two of them continue to fight, and eventually the rest of the team finds them.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are sitting on the sidelines, watching how Keith and Shiro cut through each level.

At the next round, Shiro is starting to sweat and the smell is more intense than before. He rubs at his nose, agitated by how it flares his nostrils. He returns back to Keith’s side and sees how the other is panting.

Shiro is about to ask if they should stop, when he has to tackle Keith to keep him from getting his head smashed opened by the robot.

“system off!” Shiro yells and rises to his elbows. He looks down at Keith to make sure he’s okay, but stops when he sees that the other has his eyes closed.

“Hey…. are you okay?” Shiro asks, the others standing up to try and see what is happening, but Shiro feels how Keith’s hands clench onto his shirt and he’s pulled closer to the other. “Keith…?”

The smell is suffocating him, and it makes his face feel light. It smells good and with his head so close to Keith’s, he realizes that it’s coming from him.

Keith lets out a whimper and it goes straight to Shiro’s groin. He plants his fingers into the mat beneath them, paralyzed by what’s going on. He’s confused and scared and Keith is hanging onto him, little noise and sweet scent coming off him.

“Shiro, what’s happening to me?” There’s fear in the other’s voice and he shakes his head.

“I don’t know….”

There’s rustling behind him and Shiro feels himself lowering his body and a noise tears itself out of his throat.

Lance and Hunk freeze where they had started to walk up to them and lower their heads. Shiro realizes that he had just _growled. At Lance and Hunk._

Keith is pressing his face into the crook of his neck and Shiro can feel how he’s shaking under him.

“Call Allura…” Shiro says, voice unsteady.

“Call her now.”

\--------

Keith was taken to the medical bay, and the rest of them are at the main control panel with Allura and Coran.

Shiro is shifting on his feet, looking at the both of them. “What’s going on? Why do I feel like I can feel everyone in my head? Why was Keith like that? _Why did he smell like that?”_

Coran steps up, hand waving in the air. “When Voltron is formed, all paladins are…changed. In a manner of speaking.”

Lance crosses his arms over his chest, foot tapping impatiently against the ground. “What the hell does that mean?”

Allura speaks then. “You all are a team, but the black lion is the head of Voltron, so it needs a leader to pilot it. When Voltron is successfully formed, there is a biological change that the lions expose their pilots to.”

Pidge frowns. “How do you mean?”

“If their pilots are acceptable to them, the lions will then change them and give them a classification that is common among our people. It is a kind of secondary gender class. Myself, for example, am a beta. While Allura is an alpha.”

Allura nods. “Alphas are natural leaders and are generally the strongest in the three classifications. With past pilots, the black lion’s paladin would be transformed into an alpha while the rest of the team were given the classification of betas by their lions. This helps in the dynamic of the team in so the alpha is easier to listen to. It sorts a kind of pack.”

“like wolves?” Hunk asks and Allura nods.

Pidge speaks up again. “You said there were three classifications, but only gave two. Alphas and betas.”

Allura turns to her, hands clasped together. “Yes, omegas. They are fast, agile, and extremely protective of their pack. “

Lance speaks up. “So all of us are betas while Keith gets to be an omega and Shiro is an alpha, the hell?”

“Yes, while omegas are all of these things, they also go through a cycle of heat every few months.”

“Heat as in, for sex?” Pidge says and everyone’s faces redden up at her words.

Coran coughs into his hand and nods. “Yes, well. While betas can be with who they please, omegas and alphas are trickier.”

“Omegas and alphas attract each other with their cycles. Shiro,” Allura speaks to him, and he can’t help but stand up straight at all the attention being on him. “You are an alpha, I can tell by your scent and how effected you were by Keith’s scent. Alphas go through ruts, it is similar to heats, but it is far apart in months.”

Shiro blushes and looks away, embarrassed. “What about Keith? How long will he be like this?”

Allura places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Heats vary from omega to omega, but they usually last longer if handled alone.”

Shiro can figure what she means by that and nods, his face still hot.

Lance makes a noise in the back of his throat, and then groans. “So that means that Shiro and Keith are going to be boning all the time? What the hell? How is that fair?”

Pidge smacks him upside the head, and tells him he’s an idiot.

Allura smiles. “You and Keith do not need to engage in anything into anything that you don’t want to. Heats and ruts are perfectly capable of being handled without mating.”

Shiro tried to feel better about that, but the way Keith had whined into his skin was burned into his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos to help feed my family this winter


End file.
